Happy Birthday
by pinkpoodle808
Summary: It's Lucy's Birthday and Natsu has decided to tell her his feelings


The people in the neighbourhood of Strawberry Street opened their eyes to the wakeup call that they have gotten used to now; Lucy's shout

"Natsu get the hell out of my bed!" Lucy yelled as she pushed the fire dragon slayer away from her

Natsu sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes "Good morning Lucy."

"Natsu how many times have I told you to go sleep in your own house!?" Lucy exclaimed, rubbing her temples

Natsu plopped back down on the bed "Don't know, too sleepy to count" was the reply as he started to doze off again

"Lucy" Lucy started to say, Natsu opened his eyes in alarm knowing fully well what was coming next "kick!" and with that Natsu was sent spiralling out of the window.

"Mou, I don't know what to do with him anymore Mira-san!" Lucy complained as she sipped her strawberry milkshake.

"Ara, don't you think that he just wants to be with you?" the white haired bar maid asked, wanting to do a little matchmaking

"It's not that Mira-san" Lucy said as she took another sip from her shake "it's my bed. He says it's so comfortable that's why he wants to sleep in it. If that's the case why doesn't he just buy himself a bed?"

"You know I think it's more than that" Mira said

"Eh?" Lucy asked

Mira put down the glass she was wiping and faced Lucy "Do you know that dragons like to go in groups? Maybe that's why Natsu likes sleeping with you. It must get lonely being alone in that house. I mean Happy's there and all but somehow it's not the same right? You get what I mean?"

Lucy nodded, processing the information "Arigato Mira-san, I think I'll go apologize to him" she said as she stood up

"Okay, try looking for him in the park, he should be there… I think" Mira said

Lucy nodded, and with a wave headed for the door. Mira watched the retreating figure of the celestial mage

"They also like to be with the person they cherish the most" she said softly

LUCY'S POV

I have finally reached the park…. I think. I really can' be sure because the whole place had been decorated with balloons and ribbons. Right now I can't seem to differentiate the humungous tree from a Christmas tree since the entire thing has lights and some occasional ribbons hanging on it.

I heard something crunch behind (a sign that someone is walking and is stepping on the dry fallen leaves) and I turned around startled.

"Natsu" I sighed in relief, it was just him

"Yeah, who else do you think it would be?" Natsu asked. Wait do I detect nervousness in his voice?

"I don't know. It's just that I never thought that things like these and you go together." I said as I continued to drink in every detail of the place. Wow, whoever set this must have put a lot of work.

Natsu coughed, seemingly preparing for a speech "Lucy, do you know that I would do anything for you? Even go way out of my comfort zone?"

I looked at him so fast I think I would've had a whiplash. Well that was out of the blue and very un-Natsu like.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Natsu?" I asked jokingly, that he would stop the joke already. No way am I going to get my hopes up like last time.

Something flashed in Natsu's eyes. Hurt? Gently he took my hand and started to lead the way to the big cherry tree in the center. It was only then that I was able to look at him fully. NATSU. IS. WEARING. A. SUIT. NO EFFING WAY!

As soon as he let go of my hand, I bowed down and apologize. "Natsu I'm sorry for giving you brain dysfunction but I swear I'll do anything and pay any fees to get you back to normal. Well, maybe not _any_ fees, since I am a bit broke and all"

Natsu sighed and rubbed his temples. Wait a minute. Is he thinking I'm stupid?! Before I could open my mouth again, however, he covered my mouth with his hand preventing me from talking.

"Luce, this confession is really messed up so I'm just going straight to the point." Natsu said.

Wait what did he just say confession? Suddenly his statement before and a thought of mine hit me, hard.

_Wow, whoever did this must have put a lot of work_

_Lucy, do you know that I would do anything for you? Even go way out of my comfort zone?_

_Lucy, do you know that I would do anything for you?_

_I would do anything for you?_

_Do anything for you?_

No, it couldn't be. He would never feel the same way.

"Natsu, this isn't funny anymore" I said but my statement fell on deaf ears as Natsu said those four words that made me suck my breath.

"I love you, Lucy" he said

I didn't say anything. I couldn't find my voice, it's like it's been stolen.

"Lucy?" Natsu asked worriedly. Oh my god. He's thinking that I don't feel the same way! I got to say something! Anything! Speak mouth, speak!

"I knew it, you don-" his words were cut off as I stood on my tippy toes and crushed my lips against his.

After I few seconds we parted. "Don't ever say that I don't feel the same way. Don't ever think that I don't love you back Natsu, cuz' I do. I love you with all my heart." I said and with that I kissed him again, this time it was a little bit longer.

After we parted, Natsu lifted me up and twirled me in the air. Then he put me down and leaned in "Happy Birthday Luce, I love you" he whispered.


End file.
